¿Que somos?
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: ¿Que somos realmente? Nakamas con derecho a roce, follanakamas, únicamente sexo, algo mas. ¿Como puedo llamar a esta relación? ...Ni idea. Solo quiero saber que somos entre tu y yo. Zoro x Robin.


¿Qué somos?- capitulo único.

Pov de zoro.

Silencio. Era lo único que había en el cuarto de vigilancia, solo había silencio y en el fondo agradecía que solo haya silencio. Unos minutos de silencio es lo que más deseaba en estos días, a causa de que nuestro estúpido capitán hizo una alianza con ese estúpido sabelotodo.

Desde que esa alianza, todo ha sido un caos, para resumirlo, cada día teníamos la misma rutina. Entrenar, marine, caza recompensas, marines otra vez, comer, entrenar y dormir. Era lo único que hacia durante estos días atrás. No tenía ningún segundo para respirar o descansar.

Pero tampoco tenía queja, porque por la noche podía aprovechar estos momento que yo tenía guardias… era tan re confortable.

El sueño me está consumiendo por el ejercicio realizado este día. La cama improvisada y blanda me estaba llevando al mundo de Morfeo. Pero tenía que mantener los ojos abierto. No porque tenía guardia, eso me la sudaba. Sino por otra cosa…

Baje la mirada observando a la única persona que me quitaba el sueño. Su respiración era más tranquila, había conseguido que su respiración volviera a la normalidad después de unos minutos. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba perlado de sudor de ella y seguramente del mío. Marcas en el brazo, espalda, cintura, cuello y muslos eran testigo de lo que le hice a esa mujer, que no sabía si estaba dormida o simplemente estaba pensando como siempre.

Coloque mi mentón en su cabeza jugando con uno de sus mechones despeinados. Percate que en el acto no me di cuenta que tenías unas medias negras hasta los muslos. Tanto la necesitaba que ni percate de esa estúpida prenda.

La noche era cálida, pero empezaba tener un poco de frio. Cuando lo estábamos haciéndolo no percate el frio de afuera, ahora me doy cuenta. Debía coger una sábana o una manta para protegernos del frio, pero estaba demasiado cómodo y no quería romper el momento tan íntimo que tenía con mi nakama.

Nunca compartíamos más de una palabra pero en la cama era todo diferente. No quiero decir que este enamorado de ella, no creo que este enamorado de esa maldito mujer, sería una estupidez. Suspiro…

Pero estos días estoy pensando en lo contrario. Mire al techo abrazando a la chica que está encima mía con un brazo, recordando cómo llegamos a esta… no sé cómo llamar esto. No sé si es una relación o es únicamente sexo. Eso pensé desde el principio, tenemos sexo y luego cada uno a su habitación, pero estos meses han sido diferentes.

Y es lo que me está confundiendo.

Recuerdo como empezó esta estúpida… llamémoslos relación.

Iba de camino esta habitación, la bruja de Nami me amenazó en subirme las deudas si no realizaba hoy la guardia, ya que ella tenía que dormir sus horas para estar hermosa. Aunque se durmiera miles de horas y se echara miles de cremas no camuflaría la cara de bruja que tiene.

Entre maldiciendo a esa bruja. Cuando llegue me sorprendí al ver a la arqueóloga leyendo un libro con una camiseta larga blanca y con el pelo recogido. Trague en seco. A cualquier persona seria algo anti morbo, pero para mí era la imagen más excitante que he visto en mi vida.

Delante de mis narices se encontraba sentada hacia un lado mientras sus pies tocaban ligeramente el suelo. Desde hace unos días me llamaba mucho la atención Robin, me atraía, quería besarla y hacerla mía una y otra vez, pero solo era porque hace meses que no tocamos tierra y no he podido "desfogar"

Ella sintió mi presencia apartando sus ojos del libro, dándome cuenta que llevaba unas gafas negras de pasta haciéndola ser lo más jodidamente sexy que hubiera visto. Trague en seco, recordando para que había venido.

La saludo con un movimiento de cabeza para después sentarme en el otro extremo de la sala. No nos decíamos nada, solo silencio y algunas vez interrumpidos por mi garganta al saborear mi sake. Todo iba normal, hasta que de repente empezamos a dedicarnos miradas cargadas de deseo.

En esa batalla de miradas, ella se sonrojo ocultándolo con su libro, lo hizo de la forma más dulce y sensual que hizo que explotara. Victoria pensé, pero que equivocado estaba. Trague lo que quedaba en la botella y la lance al suelo asustando a la chica, para rápidamente besarla.

Realmente estaba necesitado de afecto. Pero que más daba. Si los dos queríamos lo mismo por qué no hacerlo. Ya somos adultos y ya estaba demasiado excitado, por la culpa de ver las piernas de la morena e imaginarme un montón de veces que escondía esa camiseta tan ancha que cabría una Robin fluer más.

La habitación se llenó de nuestros gemidos y gritos. Fue el mejor polvo de mi vida. Después de eso no podía soportar las ganas. Habitualmente me he acostado con mujeres sabiendo que sería de una noche, pero con Robin no. Yo quería más de esa mujer, quería repetir un millón de veces, quería estar con ella haciéndolo durante horas y aun así sabría que necesitaría más, mucho más. Nunca me saciaría.

Este acto se repitió varias veces, en cualquier lugar del barco o de la isla que desembarcamos, nunca estamos satisfechos. Siempre necesitábamos más.

Cada vez nuestros encuentros eras más íntimos, más románticos, había mas deseo y pasión, su ropa interior era más erótica, teníamos más ganas…era como si fuéramos una…

Y eso es lo que me tenía tan confuso. Yo ya no la veía como una nakama, no la veía como una persona que solo quería tener sexo, no la veía como una desconocía, ahora me siento más unido a ella, nuestra amistad se fue forjando más hasta hablar más seguidos y protegernos del uno del otro.

Pero eso que significaba… que somos follamigos o follanakamas o como lo quieras llamar.

Realmente estoy en un lio.

Sentí como ella se removía, para ocultar su rostro en mi cuello inspirando mí ahora, seguramente a sudor. Mientras que un dedo de la mano derecha dibujaba círculos en mi pecho. No veía los gestos de su cara, se había ocultado en mi punto ciego.

Sentí como unos labios rozaban mi cuellos un segundo para repetir el proceso, pero ahora mismo estaba confuso para corresponder sus insinuaciones.

Coloque mi perfil derecho del rostro en la almohada para no mirarla. No quiero que me confunda más de lo estoy.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado. Se incorporó sentándose en mi regazo.

No podía mirarlo, por dos motivos. Porque sus ojos y tetas siempre me intimidaban. Eran enormes y siempre se lo decía para hacer la gracia pero muchas veces era cierto. Pero ahora mismo creo que me intimidaba más sus ojos azules, esos profundos ojos azules del tono del mar. Fue lo primero que me fije cuando la vi por primera vez.

-Nada.-soné lo más convencible posible, pero la conozco, no la puedo engañar.

-¿Estás seguro?-me sujeto de las mejillas para que la mirara. No entendí por qué esos ojos de ver de tranquilizarme me enfadaron.

Aparte sus manos con delicadeza, pero se notó que fui un poco brusco.-Si, solo que estoy cansado.-suspire cansado.

Ella no insistió más, su rostro torno triste. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Ahora me siento mal, por contestarla de forma fría.

-Lo siento, mujer.- gruñí después de unos minutos y ocultar mi rostro con mi mano. No debía pagarlo con ella aunque fuera la culpable de mi confusión. –Solo estoy cansado.

Sentí como ella me apartaba la mano y se quedaba cerca de mi rostro sonriéndome de forma tan radiante, que me ponía los pelos de puntas.

-Si te parece bien… si quieres lo hablamos mañana.- por un segundo me sentí aliviado, pero no conseguiría nada alargar más el proceso, porque seguro que al día siguiente estaría más seguro. Asi que negué con la cabeza. Ahora estaba ella confusa.

Me incorpore levemente con ella aun encima. Apoyo sus finas manos en mi pecho, agache un segundo la mirada para después de unos segundos mirar a sus ojos y quedarme embobado por completo. La sujete de la cintura deseando que se detuviera el tiempo.

No lo soporte más y oculte mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma a cerezos. Hundió sus dedos en mi pelo haciéndome una especie de caricia o de masaje. Sonara anti yo, pero no me importaría que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

¿Realmente me he enamorado de esta mujer? Mejor dicho ¿Siento algo por esta mujer? La confusión va subiendo de intensidad y necesito una respuesta, ya. Si no me volvería loco.

Respire profundamente aclarándome la garganta, cogí valor y aparte por un segundo mis dudas y la vergüenza.

-¿Qué somos?- no me separe de su cuello. Me encantaba su olor, empezaba a encenderme de forma inconsciente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- siguió acariciándome el cabello. Como siga así no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

Le aparte las manos antes de que cayera otra vez la tentación y la mira directamente a los ojos, decidido a conseguir una respuesta, encontrar una salida.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-No, por una vez en mi vida no sé a qué te quieres referir.-se notaba molesta.

-Déjalo, es una estupidez.-me tumbe de nuevo volviendo a cubrir mi rostro con mi antebrazos.

Ella comenzó a darme besos en el brazo que ocultaba mi rostro, obligándome a destapar mi único ojo sano.

-Puedo hacerte a ti una pregunta.- yo asentí.- Me harías el favor de quitar tu brazo.-lo dijo de una forma tan sexual. Bufe cansado, seguramente se había reído por ese gesto infantil. Apoye mi espalda levemente en la pared cruzando los brazos.- ¿Tu sientes algo por mí?- esto me pillo de sorpresa, ella había sido más directa y valiente.-Yo si siento algo por ti.- se mordió el labio inferior y se cubrió un poco con su puño la boca totalmente sonrojada.

En estas semanas he descubierto muchas cosas de ella. Descubrí que su café preferido es con nata y un poco de canela, que sus libros preferidos son de suspense, que aunque fuera una mujer fría, inexpresiva y calculadora, todo relacionado con el afecto a alguien era muy insegura y vergonzosa, porque cuando era pequeña no tenía amigos y a alguien que la quisiera. En eso nos parecíamos mucho.

-Lo dices en serio.- en mi voz sonó algo de asombro y frialdad. Algunas veces odiaba mi carácter.

-Tú crees que bromearía en una cosa como esta.- se enfadó y rápidamente se bajó de mi regazo para irse de allí, pero la abrace por detrás. –Sabes lo difícil que es para mí esto.-lo sé, miles de hombres te engañaron diciendo que te quería cuando solo querían acostarse contigo. Yo no soy esos hombres.

-Creía que solo era sexo.-confesé con la verdad.

-Si quisiera acostarme con alguien no hubiera sido contigo.- bufe enfadado al principio.-Con guiñarle el ojo a Sanji hubiera sido suficiente…-me puso muy enfadado cuando menciono a Sanji. Yo soy mejor que él en varios aspectos. –O a cualquier hombre. – Me estaba poniendo muy celoso.- Crees que yo me pondría esta lencería para cualquiera. Tu eres el primer hombre que he ido a buscar…-se calló de repente. – Sera mejor que me vaya.

-Espera.- se notaba que lo relacionado con los sentimientos, en especial en el amor, éramos unos completos novatos. –No te vayas.-le sujete de la muñeca cuando dije esa frase. De un leve tiro ella volvió a mis brazos. No quería que se fuera, no era una obligación sino una necesidad. Le abrace fuertemente, pero ella lo hizo más fuerte. –Desde que empezamos esto, al principio que solo fue sexo, un aquí te pillo y te mato, como todas las mujeres que me he acostado.- por una vez deje decir todo lo que pensaba aunque sonara como un completo cejas de sushi. –Pero contigo no fue así. ¿Qué me has hecho maldita mujer? Yo nunca caía en las provocaciones de las mujeres, nunca he repetido de mujer, nunca he deseado tanto tener a una mujer entre mis brazos como lo estas ahora mismo tú. – parezco un completo idiota, después de esto me mirare las cejas. –Pero tú solo lo has conseguido con un movimiento de ese enorme culo.

-Idiota.-me beso en los labios lentamente, despacio provocándome de nuevo y lo había conseguido. Estaba que ardía.- Te pediría otra ronda pero como estás cansado.-mierda por que dije eso.

-Para ti siempre tengo energía.-ella empezó a rozar su intimidad con mi miembro ya erecto.

-Vale, pero esta vez controlo yo.-me dio uno golpecitos en mi nariz haciéndome sonreír. Era la única que me sacaba una sonrisa así.

-Eso ya veremos.-la bese de nuevo para en un simple movimiento dejarla debajo de mí. Ya íbamos encendidos y sabía que Robin ya estaba preparada para que la penetrara como ella le gustaba. Rozaba su sexo provocando que me pidiera clemencia. –Mierda se me olvida algo.

-Qu…e.- intento preguntar extasiada. Normal porque sabía cada punto débil de esta mujer, que con solo rozarlo se derretía. Lo malo es que ella también los sabes los míos y ella los exprime al máximo.

-Tengo que mirarme las cejas a ver si se me han rizado.- lo dije tan serio y a la vez me costó un éxito decirlo seguido sin gruñir. Yo tampoco aguantaría mucho, la necesitaba ya.

-Tonto. –ella de un movimiento me obligo a penetrarla de forma brusca. Los dos gemimos por el placer y por el factor sorpresa. Empecé a embestirla rápidamente y con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que disfrutaremos este momento de intimidad.

Llegaba hasta el fondo, sentía como la mujer que amaba me clavaba las uñas en mi espalda excitándome más y que pareciera un tigre en celo. Sus piernas me abrazaban las caderas siendo más profundas las embestidas. Nuestras gotas de sudor se mezclaban entre nosotros combinadas con saliva. De los ojos le salía algunas lágrimas haciendo que mi ego se engrandeciera al saber que era el único hombre que podía hacerla enloquecer con una simple mirada.

Nunca más me separare de ella, aunque suene algo que yo dijera, pero por una vez quería comportarme como un ser humano y conocer más de esta misteriosa mujer.

Seguía embistiéndola mientras escuchaba como me suplicaba que fuera más rápido y yo no me negué a nada, ella sabía cómo provocarme. Por cada uno de nuestros encuentros encontraba algo nuevo de ella. Ella sabía mis puntos débiles y yo sabias los suyos. Ejemplo seria que sé que ella le excitaba que le hicieran cosquillas de forma inesperada.

A mí me daba igual que supiera mi punto débil, porque yo también sabía los suyos y lo estaba poniendo en prácticas hasta que me vine a la vez. Le di dos embestidas más haciéndola gemir y llorar un poco más. Rápidamente salí de ella, suspirando de excitación y algo de alivio. Sonreí de medio lado. Me quite el condón, lo ate y lo tira para no dejar pruebas.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Robin dormida profundamente, cansada, desnuda y resplandeciente. Estaba hermosa. Sonreí de medio lado al ser la causa de su cansancio.

Me acerque a ella despacio para no hacer ningún ruido y no despertarla. Primero la arrape para que no cogiera frio. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre: Te quiero.

Dentro de mí deseaba decirlo, no era una obligación sino una necesidad. Sino acabaría volviéndome loco. Me coloque a su lado para no aplastarla, lo sorpresa que me lleve fue que la morena de mis sueños se giró y me abrazo quedando los dos en lateral abrazados.

Sera de forma inconsciente o…

-Te quiero.-esas palabras me sorprendieron y se calaron a fondo en mi pecho, por una vez me sentí nervioso como un niño pequeño, mis manos temblaban y me gustaba esa sensación.

La abrace sin quitar la posición y puse mi barbilla en su cabeza, dentro de poco mis nakamas se despertarían y se rompería nuestro momento, pero ahora mismo me daba igual. La bese en la frente observando que un pequeño ronquido se hacía presente mientras sus labios hacia una forma de O.

Me daba igual.

Por qué…

Aprovecharía al máximo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Dios, no entiendo como os gustan mis historias si son súper cursis que provoca diabetes, ahora mismo me acabo de medir el azúcar y tengo 350 de azúcar.**_

 _ **Pero estoy aburrida sin hacer nada y hace tiempo que deseaba hacer algo parecido desde hace meses y como hoy no tenía nada que hacer pues lo he escrito así si más.**_

 _ **Pero esto viene con una mala noticia, bueno aún no está decidido, pero creo que cuando termine el fic: Que empiece el juego.**_

 _ **Puede que deje de escribir y deje esta cuenta, para siempre. Lo siento mucho, pero seguro que esto pase, por varios motivos. Aun no lo tengo asegurado, quiero hacer muchas historias, quiero hacerlas de verdad pero creo que se van a quedar en mi cuadernos por varios motivos.**_

 _ **No está nada asegurado es para ir a sumiendo el golpe.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el fic y me envíes un montón de review. Bss y abrazos.**_


End file.
